Kestia
by SanjiSadness
Summary: The whole group decides to go out camping during the weekend. But when Zoro and Nami arrive they realize that their at the wrong campsite! Having no one to socialize with besides law and his friends. Nami and Zoro grow closer and realize that they are a lot more fond of each other then they each thought! ZoroxNami. Rated M for language and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One piece**

* * *

><p>Nami moved the hair out of her face. The strong wind blew more and the piece of hair fell back in front of her face once again. She rolled the window up slightly as to stop the wind from coming in threw the window, but it helped only so much. "We almost there?" She asked the man driving.<p>

"We'll get there when we get there. It shouldn't be too long now." Zoro replied. He drove calmly and quietly on the wide-open road in the middle of nowhere. They past farms and forest, but not much else.

"Well sorry, I just feel like we've been driving forever." Nami held her head in her hand and sighed. "Hopefully we're not the last ones there."

"Right." Zoro continued staring off at the road in front of them.

Nami decided to read to pass the time. She grabbed her bag from behind her seat and searched in it for a moment, soon pulling out a thick, hardcover book.

"Holy shit, that's a big ass book." Zoro commented.

"What? It's not that big, I've read bigger." Nami flipped threw the pages to the page with her bookmark in it, and started reading.

"I could never read that." Zoro shook his head.

"Yeah, probably because you're a blockhead." Nami sighed.

"What was that?!" Zoro snapped at the insult.

"Nothing, just drive."

They drove in silence for the rest of the way. Nami tried to concentrate on her book, but her mind would wonder from time to time on different things. Mostly to the fact as to why she was even in the car with this guy in the first place.

See, all of her friends had decided to go out on a camping trip for the weekend. Unfortunately, he car broke down a few days ago and she didn't have a ride. She could have taken a public transport. But the thought of sitting on a bus for five hours surrounded by bus people was not in her best interest. Though, sitting in a car for five hours next to Zoro, now that was definitely not in her interest _whatsoever_.

But, he was the only chose she had. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had taken Sanji's car. While Franky and Brook had taken Robin's car, but due to her small car and the luggage they'd have to carry, there was no room for her. So her only option was to go with Zoro on this long voyage.

Zoro's loud voice and he banging on the GPS interrupted her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"This stupid thing is broken I swear!" Zoro cursed and banged on the GPS. "I told you, where is the RedLine Camping site!"

The GPS voice replied to him in an awkward manner. The machine stuttered and sounded distorted. "W-White Wine Com-company s-s-s-ite."

"No, stupid thing!" Zoro banged on it some more.

"If you break it, we'll never know where it is!" Nami grabbed his arm.

"Wait, It's starting to work again." Zoro pressed a few more buttons and the GPS went silent.

"You sure?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it says we're almost there. We turn here." Zoro turned down a lone street that lead into the woods. Nami view the forest threw her window. It zoomed by fast but she saw the trees and some animals in the forest. This also made her notice the sky slowly turning to a dark shade.

"Good timing too, it's getting dark."

At the end of the street was the campsite. The parking was small and the front view of the campsite was a large cabin, most likely the main one. It looked like any other typical cabin with log made for the walls and floor and old windows with cobwebs in them.

"Is this really the place? I don't remember it looking like this on the picture on the web." Nami got a closer look as they parked the car. Behind the main cabin were several smaller ones, a bathroom cabin was in the middle of the cabins. To the center of the site was a large place for a bon fire.

"What? It doesn't look that bad, let's just grab our things and find the other." Zoro shut off the car and grabbed his things, than got out.

Nami still had a bad feeling. Usually her friends would have made a ruckus of some sorts. But it was dead silent and she saw no signs of anybody around. Nami put her book back in her bag and slung the backpack over her shoulder. She got out of the car and instantly took notice on how hot it was. She began to feel the sticky sensation you feel on hot summer days. Her short orange hair stuck to her neck and she felt hot even in her tank top and jeans.

"God damn it's hot as hell." Zoro said what she was thinking. His green hair seemed to be frizzy due to the heat. He wore black pants and boots and a yellow short-sleeve open jacket.

"Come on." Nami led him into the campsite. A small path led from the parking lot to the main cabin. They followed it slowly. It was so quiet; Nami could hear her footsteps on the gravel path echo throughout the forest.

The Cabin came into view and the two walked up the steps to the front door.

"Where is everyone?" Zoro put his hands in his pocket.

"I don't know." Nami wondered if she should knock or just go inside the front cabin. She came to the conclusion that it would be best just to walk in.

The front door opened with a loud creek that startled Nami. Looking at her was a very tall man. His head just reached the ceiling of the cabin and he looked down at Nami with sullen eyes.

"Hello." His voice was deep and gloomy.

"H-Hey." Nami had to look up to talk to the man. "Um, we'd like to book a cabin."

The man slowly moved his head in Zoro's direction. "The two of you?"

"Yeah." Zoro replied.

"This way." The tall man turned around slowly and walked inside the cabin, Nami and Zoro followed.

The inside of the cabin was very simple and dark. To the left was a desk with several papers placed on it in a messy way. Behind the desk was a very old looking chair and filing cabinets. To the right was what seemed like a waiting room with a dusty red rug on the ground and two chairs. The right wall also had a bookcase with only a few books that also looked like they hadn't been touched in a million years.

The man very sluggish like, made his way to his chair and sat down. The impact caused dust to go everywhere and Nami felt her eyes water from it.

"Names." The man opened a file and found a pen from his pocket on his dirty black shirt. His black hair was half covering his eyes.

"Nami and Roronoa Zoro." Nami stated.

The man scribbled on the paper for a while. "How long?"

"Uh." Nami tried to remember how long Luffy had said they'd be staying here for. "Two days, over the weekend."

The man scribbled some more on his paper then regarded the two. "Sorry for my rude introduction." He spoke almost slurred. His voice was deep and booming. "I am Nicolas. I am the owner. I live in cabin 1." He spoke slowly and in very short sentences. "You will have cabin 4." He got up and walked over to the wall beside him. On a hook were five signs that one was to put on a door. Nami noticed that three of the five were missing. Which she guessed, besides Nicolas, two other cabins were rented out. Which must mean that the others were here.

"This way." Nicolas shuffled out of the cabin and town the steps onto the grass. Nami followed while Zoro tailed behind her, he leaned in close to her.

"This guy is a weirdo."

Nami chuckled. "Shh. Just follow, the sooner we get to our cabin the sooner we can meet the others."

Zoro nodded and looked around. They followed the gravel path around the bon fire and to the five cabins that were in a line facing opposite of them.

"This one." The tall man turned right slightly and pointed over to cabin four with his crooked arm. He walked up the steps to the cabin and took out a ring of keys from his pocket of his saggy black pants. He slowly chose one and put it in the lock and turned it. The lock made a click sound and the door opened. He stepped back. "Come on in." He gestured. Nami and Zoro walked into the doorway.

The cabin had two bunk beds, one on the left side and one on the right. The floor creaked at her every step, and the beds had no sheets, nor pillow. Instantly she was disgusted by the look of things, but she kept her thoughts to herself.  
>Nicolas put the door sign around the doorknob. "You may not have seen it, but there is a mess hall behind the main lodge."<p>

"No we didn't see it." Nami turned around to face him.

"There's food there." He stated obviously.

"Good, because I'm starving." Zoro patted his stomach.

Nicolas glanced at Zoro for a moment that faced his attention back to Nami. "You must have noticed the washrooms in behind cabin's 2 and 3. There is no girl or boy. But there is toilet and shower." He began turning around to head out the door. "Have a nice stay." And with that, the tall man walked out slowly and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Damn that's one creepy bastard." Zoro collapsed on the bottom bunk of the bed to the left of the cabin.<p>

Nami looked at him with disgust. "Ew, you're laying on those, they don't even have sheets and they're probably filled with bugs."

Zoro shrugged. "Don't be such a tight ass."

Nami crossed her arms. "Whatever, I'm going over to the other cabins to see the others." She began walking out.

"Hey wait for me." Zoro left his bag on the bed and followed her out the door.

You could tell that it was getting darker now. The only light really came from the moon shining brightly above them, and the small lanterns set against the wall beside each of the cabin doors. Nami and Zoro walked over to cabin number 3, the one beside there's and Nami knocked on the door.

"The place seems kind of quite, you'd figure if it was our guys, they'd be making a racket." Zoro noticed.

"Yeah. I don't understand what's going on." Nami tapped her chin with her finger.

Then the door opened and a large white bear regarded them.

"Huh?" Nami and Zoro exclaimed at the same time.

"Huh?" The bear said back.

"Who is it?" A man's voice called from the cabin.

"Uh, I know you from somewhere." Nami said to the bear. "But wait, Where's Luffy and everyone."

"You mean straw hat?" The man came into view.

"L-Law?" Zoro crossed his arms.

"I don't understand. What's going on? Where's Luffy and everyone?" Nami looked around. "Are they all in cabin 2?"

"No, that would be the rest of my group." Law put his hands in his pockets. He looked ready for bed. He wore nothing but plaid pyjama pants. His bare chest showed off his tattoos.

"Then where?"- Suddenly realization crossed Nami's face. She shrieked and put her hands on her cheek. "Oh no!" She yelled. "We're at the wrong campsite!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Nicolas is just an OC I created on the spot and is not from any animemanga**

**Chapter two should be posted in the next couple of days**


	2. Chapter 2

Nami flipped out her phone and instantly began dialling all her friends. She grunted in frustration. "No service, what the hell." She put her phone back in her pocket and leaned against the wall in Law's cabin. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Why did this have to happen? God Damnit."

Zoro was standing in the room with his arm crossed and his eyes closed. "It's no big deal, let's just get back in the car and drive."

Nami considered this. "Maybe. The others are probably worried sick about us." Nami looked at the door. "Alright Zoro let's go."

"You're leaving?" Bepo asked. He lay on a bunk bed that was way to small for him and seemed to be reading some strange manga with pandas in it.

"Of course! This wasn't supposed to happen! We gotta leave and go to the right camp site, come on Zoro." Nami stomped off out the door.

"Nice seeing you guys." Zoro nodded and Law and Bepo and followed Nami.

Law leaned against the left bunk bed and smirked.

"What's so funny?" The bear asked.

"Nothing." Law gazed over at the empty doorway. "Leave the door open Bepo, I have a feeling they'll be back."

"Do we tell the tall emo guy?" Zoro asked Nami as they walked down the gravel path to the parking lot.

"I don't really want to. That guy gives me the creeps. Let's just go and forget about this weird ass place." Nami checked her phone again to see if she could get reception, but there was still none.

The two got in their car and Zoro started it. He began backing up and heading back to the lone road.

"We should probably turn on the GPS." Nami leaned closer to the device and tried programming the location. But the GPS kept denying it. "Zoro, what the hell did you do? This thing is fucked." Nami tried pressing buttons again, but the device wasn't responding.

"I didn't do anything. The GPS is screwed up, I already told you. Don't worry though, I think I remember where to go." Zoro began driving down the road.

"Uh hell no. You're just gonna get us lost. Let me try the GPS again."

"If I say it doesn't work then its not gonna work!" Zoro protested.

"Well maybe I can fix it! How does one even get lost with a GPS? You're helpless Zoro." Nami shook her head.

"EH? It's not my fault! Maybe if someone didn't spill their French vanilla on the GPS this wouldn't"-

"Well maybe if someone wasn't driving like a maniac!" Nami complained.

"You're the one who!"- Zoro and Nami were at each other's throats when the car began to groan and make sounds.

"What the"- Zoro looked at the dashboard in front of him and he face palmed.

"What?" Nami asked.

The car began to slow down and soon it stopped.

"We're out of gas." Zoro noted.

"You retard!" Nami screamed.

* * *

><p>Nami crossed her arms as she walked. The cold night made her get goose bumps on her arms as she walked down the road. In nothing but her tank top she shivered slightly and turned behind her. "Will you hurry up?" She growled.<p>

"What? How about you push a car down a street!" Zoro breathed heavily as he pushed his car. He was a few feet behind Nami. "Thanks for helping by the way!" He complained.

Nami just gave him a dirty look then continued walking. She just wanted to get the hell out of this place and as far away from this guy as possible.

"I told you to stop for gas at the last gas station we past. But you said that you'd wait till the next one."

"Just shut up!" Zoro continued pushing. "I'll just ask the owner where the nearest gas station is and walk over tomorrow."

The thought of having to sleep here for the night send a shiver down Nami's spine. "Ugh, I don't want to sleep here." Suddenly a bird crowed and Nami froze. "Did you hear that?" She looked into the dark forest.

"It's just a bird." Zoro sighed.

Nami crossed her arms. "Maybe a cabin wouldn't be such a bad idea." She started to walk faster.

"Wait for me stupid!" Zoro pushed the car harder and tried to catch up with Nami.

Finally Zoro and Nami arrived back at the campsite. Zoro breathed heavily from pushing the heavily car all the way there. "Can we just go to bed, I'm tired as hell."

Nami nodded. "But we have not sheets for the bed? I'm gonna go ask Law so see if he has any."

"Whatever. Who needs sheets." Zoro turned and started heading for their cabin.

"Idiot." Nami said under her breath and walked back to Cabin 3. She noticed that the door was still open from when she had left.

"H-Hello?" She walked in. Bepo and Law still stood in the same spots they had before.

"Welcome back." Bepo said casually.

"Um yeah hey. Look, our car ran out of gas so we gotta stay here for tonight. Do you guys have any extra sheets for our beds we can borrow? We figured the campsite we would go to would have the decency to have sheets on their beds so we forgot ours." Nami said.

"Yeah." Law nodded. "Hey Bepo, get the extra sheets from your bag."

"Sure thing." Bepo put down his PandaMan manga and grabbed his bag, digging around in it for a few seconds before pulling out two sheets."

"Here you go." He handed them to Nami.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked out. Before leaving she asked. "What are you even doing here Law?"

Law yawned. "I come here every year around this time."

"Why?"

"Because I come to visit Nicolas." Law stated.

"Your friends with him?" Nami wondered what kind of connection Nicolas and Law had.

"You could say that. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get to bed."

"Right, thanks again for the sheets." Nami bowed then walked out. As she walked over to her cabin she heard the sound of twigs snapping in the forest. She screamed and ran as fast as she could into the cabin and slammed the door behind her.

Zoro seemed to have fallen asleep, but he woke up to the slamming of the door. "What the hell? What's wrong now?"

"I heard something outside." Nami cuddled the sheets in her arms. "Let's just get these on the beds then go to sleep. Get off the bed."

Zoro got off, but not without rolling his eyes. "The beds are fine, you're such a neat freak."

"I'd rather be a neat freak then wake up with bugs in my bed! Gross!" Nami set the sheet around the mattress. "Alright pass me your blankets."

"I'm not a five year old. I can make my own bed." He pushed Nami out of the way and grabbed his bag.

"Fine." Nami sneered then walked over to her bed to set it up. When she was finished she turned around to see how Zoro was doing. He lay on his bed, still with no blankets or pillows, sleeping.

"Why you!"- Nami gritted her teeth. She didn't know why, but Zoro could really piss her off. She turned back around and realized that she still had her normal clothes on. She considered the possibility of changing into her pyjamas. But she was paranoid as to if Zoro was actually asleep or not. She guessed that he was out cold because once he fell asleep it was hard for him to wake up, and if she stayed quiet it should be alright.

She pulled down her jeans and set them aside. Looking threw her bag she found a pair of sweatpants and she put them on. Nami took off her tank top and for comfort reasons, took of her bra as well. She put those aside as well and then looked in her bag for a shirt.

"Where in the hell." Nami dug around but couldn't find a single shirt. She guessed they might be at the bottom and tried to reach for one.

Suddenly she heard a scratching sound coming from a near by window and she froze. Slowly she glanced over and saw a large claw scratching against the window. So Nami did the only reasonable thing to do, she screamed.

"W-What's wrong?" Zoro bolted from his bed and scouted the area.

"Zoro!" Nami covered herself up as quickly as she could with her hands.

"Huh." Zoro stared at her for a moment.

"Look away, moron!" Nami grabbed her book that lay on her bed and threw it at Zoro's head.

"Ok, ok!" Zoro turned around. "Get a damn shirt on already!"

"You think I don't know that!" Nami quickly put her hand in her bag and pulled out a normal yellow shirt. She put it on as fast as she could. "A-Alright."

Zoro sighed and turned around. "What's your problem? Your face is all red."

"It is not!" Nami looked away quickly at the window. She realized that the claw was gone. She wondered what it could have been.

"What was all your screaming for anyway?" Zoro sat back on his bed and sighed. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I thought I saw something in the window." She said quietly.

"It was probably just a tree branch." Zoro guessed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Nami swallowed and slowly walked over to answer it. When she opened the door, Bepo stood in front of her.

"Hey, do you have an extra pillow?" He asked. He wore a one-piece pyjama suit that was blue with sleeping bears on it.

"Yeah one second." Nami walked over to her bed, and then froze. She turned around and faced Bepo again. "That claw was you wasn't it!"

"Oh that. Yeah that was me."

"Why the hell were you at the window." Zoro asked.

"I don't know."

"Peeping Tom!" Nami yelled and threw another book at Bepo's head.

"No. Not like that, if you were a naked bear maybe"-

"I don't care! Take your pillow and get out!" Nami passed him a pillow and sent him off. She closed the door behind him and sighed. "God."

Zoro started to chuckle. "Heh, you were scared by Bepo, he's like the least scariest thing there is."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! I couldn't see him in the dark from outside!" Nami crossed her arms and sat on her bed.

"Whatever, Scardy Cat."

"Humph." Nami pulled her bag off her bed and got under the blankets. "Shut the lights off would you?"

"Fine." She heard Zoro's footsteps as he walked over the wall switch and soon the inside of the cabin went pitch dark. Nami wished she had a night-light of some sort.

"Night." Zoro said.

"Night." Nami said. She pulled the blanket closer to her and turned to face the wall. She recalled the moment when Zoro had stared at Nami while she was shirtless. She felt her face burn at the thought. Soon her tiredness took over and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Zoro yawned and scratched his bed head. He sat up from his bed and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that Nami was not in her bed. He wondered where she was? He then looked out the window and judged from the light that it was probably around nine in the morning. He yawned again and got up from his bed. He out on some shoes and headed outside to take a piss.<p>

He stepped down the little stairs of the cabin and walked to the nearest front of the forest and unzipped his pants.

"Hey."

Zoro turned his head to see the voice behind him. "Oh hey."

Nami stood a few feet behind him holding a plate of eggs. Her hair was messy from sleeping. Zoro finished peeing and zipped back up his pants, turning back around to face her.

"Here." She walked up to him and handed the plate of eggs. "I talked to Nicolas and he said that the nearest gas station is miles and miles away." She sighed. "I still don't have any service on my phone and there's no phone here. So I have no idea what were gonna do."

Zoro took of bite of the eggs. "It's fine. We'll figure something out. He reassured her.

Nami half smiled. "How can you be so nonchalantly about this? We have no idea how to get out of here."

"I'm not worried because at least I got lost with you this time."

Nami blushed. "What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded.

Zoro took another bite of eggs casually. "Well, your smart. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Nami stared at the ground. "I suppose." They stood in silence while Zoro finished off his eggs. "But if we can't go anywhere, what do we do today?"

"You could come with us for a hike." A voice called behind the two. Nami and Zoro turned around to find Law a few feet away. He now wore his usual hat with a yellow and black sweater with jeans.

"Hike?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. My friends and me are going out for a hike. If you're bored, you can come with us if you want." He shrugged.

"Sounds the only thing we _can _really do." Zoro said. "Nothing for us to do here."

"Zoro's right, we'd be glad to come with you Law." Nami smiled.

Law nodded. "Alright, we leave in about an hour." Law walked off into his cabin.

Zoro looked at his empty plate. "Those eggs weren't half bad. Who cooks them anyways?"

"Nicolas runs the mess hall." Nami explained. "I tried his homemade pancakes. He is actually a surprisingly good cook."

"Hm." Zoro never saw the tall emo guy as much as a cook. "But thanks for getting me breakfast."

"No problem." Nami looked over at the forest. "Hopefully we don't run into anything on our hike." She shivered.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "How can you be scared? It's morning and there's light."

"Hey lay off!" Nami punched his arm and Zoro laughed. Nami surprisingly laughed back, but caught herself. "I'm gonna go read in the cabin till we have to go." Nami walked off quickly.

Zoro wondered what her tell was. She had been acting strange since…well since he had seen her shirtless last night. Which he had never complained about. He wondered what to do with the plate he had.

"I'll take it."

Zoro turned around quickly. "Hey Nicolas."

Nicolas looked down at Zoro with a blank face.

"Oh- right." He pasted the plate over to him and Nicolas walked off towards the direction of the Mess Hall.

Zoro didn't understand that creepy dude. He could definitely sense something was wrong with him. He also wasn't so excited for the hiking trip that he felt he had been forced to go to. He much rather just sleep. He looked over at his cabin.

"Nami." Zoro said quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 will hopefully be posted sometime tomorrow or the day after. Next chapter should be <em>very <em>interesting :)**


End file.
